From the Ashes Grows Flowers
by AutobotV
Summary: Bluestreak suffered during the early days of the wars, his life dramaticly changed. When he is invited to join the Autobots by two loving brothers, he wonders if he will ever lead a normal life ever again. Warning, this fic contains Mature Scenes! Warning
1. The Horror of War

**Prologue - The Horror of War**

Bluestreak shivered in the corner of one of the many shelters of Kalis with many other Neutrals, hiding from the war that raged above them. Like a virus it came without warning and already half the planet of Cybertron was engulfed in a terrifying war between the heroic Autobots and the foul Decepticons, all determined to win and claim victory. Those who took no side became quickly known as Neutrals and they spent there time hiding, looking for Energon and trying to survive. Most of them were families, young Sparklings and terrified machines all afraid of taking part in this war. The youth had no idea when it started, he was just doing his job with his friends, selling their wares and trading when he was suddenly dragged away to hide after being told the city was under attack from Decepticons. At first Bluestreak didn't believe it but every night he heard the loud explosions and blaster fire, right above their heads and scaring the living mainframe out of them. His friends knew he was just a youngster and that his father was still out there so they tried to comfort him, telling him it was going to be alright.

Bluestreak had lived with the mech he had called father for over 3 stellar-cycles, his real bond-parents were off-lined many vorns ago because of a virus but this kind mech had adopted him, taking care of him as if he was his own Sparkling. His name was Cyro and Bluestreak loved the time they spent together and at times even thought of him as his real bond-father. He owned a small merchant truck where he and Blue would used to drag around the planet Cybertron to sell and trade there own wares and everyday Bluestreak would meet new mechs and femmes, all strange but unique. Cyro was loved and trusted by everyone, all respected him and some envied Bluestreak for having him as a father, some even thought of Cyro as the cities representative since he was well loved by all the inhabitants. However when the war began Bluestreak's father had ventured outside to find some Energon to keep them all alive and the youth was begining to worry, especially when rumours flew around that Decepticons kill Neutrals on the spot. One of his friends, name Juno, just reassured him, telling him that it was going to be alright and that his father would return.

'It's OK Blue, old man Cyro won't leave us here! He'll be back.'

Bluestreak tried to smile back at these kind words but fear and panic had already taken control. He would wait near the entrance, hoping that his father would return to save them all and stay with him always while others told him to get away from the entrance, fearing the Decepticons would pick up his Energy Signal. Days turned to weeks and already Bluestreak feared the worst, no matter what his friends told him and everyday he heard more explosions, more blaster fire and a new sound, the sound of pain. The Neutrals would try to block out the screams and cries of pain of fallen soldiers whilst Bluestreak would hide in his corner, holding his audios tight and trying not to think of his father. They came every night, those horrible noises, those terrible sounds, it made the Sparklings cry and the elders sob. Bluestreak tried to think of other things but it was no use, war and pain filled his mind. He did listen to a conversation a couple of mechs were having, to keep his mind off it all.

'What are those Autobots doing? I thought they were supposed to end this war!'

'Nah, they'll make us join up to fight and try to make a profit out of it.'

'I'd rather join the Autobots than the Decepticons, they're monsters and they would kill a Neuatral on sight!'

'Well I'm not joining either side, I'm against this war!'

'Would you keep it down, you're scaring the Sparklings!'

Bluestreak sighed and looked at the cowering mechs and femmes all around him. None of them were fighters but some had already left to join the Autobots while others called them fools, believing they were walking off to their deaths. Bluestreak could never kill another mech, he was taught to never harm a fellow Cybertrionian, plus he really didn't see the point of killing someone, it only caused more pain. More time passed, more Neutrals left to join either the Decepticons or the Autobots and already Bluestreak believed his father was dead no matter what his friends told him. The only mechs left were his close friends and a few Sparklings with their bond-parents, all starving from the lack of Energon. Then one day, out of the blue, Juno sat up, tired of all the waiting.

'I'm gonna find some Energon!' he declared.

'Don't go you idiot! Decepticons could be out there!' snapped another.

'I rather face them all then starve!' snapped Juno, heading for the exit.

'You can't leave, you must stay here!' snapped another mech grabbing Juno and wrestling him to the floor.

Bluestreak tried to ignore his friends argue and watched the entrance of the shelter, hoping that something good will come through them soon. Then all of a sudden the door open and the mechs stopped arguing while the others braced themselves for whoever was coming through the door. They didn't have weapons so they were doomed if it was a Decepticon and Bluestreak backed up against the wall, almost in fear. Then his fear filled face filled with joy as his father stepped over the threshold at long last.

'Father!' he cried out as he ran over to greet him.

However his father wasn't alone and Bluestreak stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a group of taller, scarier and large mechs with purple insignia's on their bodies. The other Neutrals noticed also and suddenly got up to move back, as far as they could from these new and dangerous faces. Bluestreak looked from his father to the group of thugs, confused and afraid, who were they and why were they here? Were they Autobots? Were they here to help? One of the thugs gave Bluestreak a nasty look and snickered as he took a step forward, making Bluestreak step back.

'Nice little body he's got there, he'll fetch a good price.'

The frightened youth was suddenly filled with fear and he shivered on the spot as more of these mechs entered the shelter, all of them giving Bluestreak a dangerous look. His father said nothing but stood out the way some more could enter, until the whole shelter was filled with eight of these strange mechs. Juno took a closer look at the purple symbols and his face filled with terror, he suddenly screamed at Blue's father.

'You brought Decepticons-Slave traders here! What the slag were you thinking Cyro!?'

Decepticon-Slave traders, the worst kind of Decepticon to run into if you were a Neutral and worst of all his father had brought them all here. At first Bluestreak thought that they had forced his father to revel them, maybe striking a good deal with them to ensure their safety but Cyro raised his hands with a calm look on his face, not looking at Bluestreak any more, as if he wasn't interested him in any more.

'Now, now my friends, times have changed a great deal and its now time for Neutrals like us to pick a side...the right side. I told the Decepticons about you and they're willing to let you join as long as you fight for the cause. However the younger ones will have to do some labour since they're too young to fight.'

Some bond-parents tightened their grip on their Sparklings while the others remained horrified. Bluestreak just stared at his father in disbelief, he had betrayed them all. How could he, after all those years of kindness, was it nothing more than a mask to hide his true form. The youth sobbed and his face feel into his hands as the Neutrals around him started to panic. One of the Decepticons stepped forward and tried to grab the shaken youth, but Juno got to him first and pulled him away. He growled in anger, angered that Cyro would betray his own son.

'You sold us out you traitor! What about your son!? He's too young to fight!'

Cyro shrugged.

'Then he will work for the Decepticons, it's about time he did something useful! I only took him in cause I needed an extra set of hands.'

Bluestreak's jaw dropped and he felt tears swell in his optics as he once loving father just gave him a blank stare, as if all the time they spent together meant nothing. His Spark was pulsing at an irregular rate and it was starting to hurt, as if what his father had just done was killing him off inside. he couldn't even cry out to him he was so full of shock. Juno held Bluestreak tightly, refusing to give him up as the Decepticons starting grabbing the Neutrals, all of them screaming and crying out as they were forced out the Shelter to Primus knows where. Bluestreak began to sob as his father left, not even looking back, and his friend was trying to defend him, both were cornered as three of the Decepticons surrounded them.

'Hand him over and join the Decepticons!' snarled one.

'Go shove it up your exhaust!' snarled Juno.

One of the Decepticons growled and suddenly pulled out a blaster, the blast hitting Juno in the face. Bluestreak suddenly heard a deafening blast in his audio's and a short sharp scream from his friend, then felt his Juno's arms turn limp and he looked up in horror to see his face was gone, Energon spewing everywhere and his Spark flickering out. He fell to the floor and Bluestreak followed, crying in sorrow as he hugged the corpse.

'This...this can't be...why?' he sobbed.

As the youth continued to cry he yelped when he felt one of the Decepticons forcing him to his feet and dragging him over to the rest of the Decepticons waiting in the middle of the shelter. Bluestreak whimpered and tried to kick himself free, but it was no use, compared to these monsters he was as strong as an Energon-deprived mech. One of the Decepticons snorted as the youth was presented to him.

'Feh, none of these mechs will last a week! You, go out and get rid of that Cyro, no way in a smelting pit will that oaf join our ranks!'

Bluestreak tried to cry out in protest but his mouth was covered and one of the Decepticon's left with a blaster. A moment later a blast was heard from outside and the poor youth felt his tears run down his face. Even though he had betrayed and rejected him, Bluestreak still felt sorrow when he felt Cyro's Spark burn out. A moment later the Decepticon came back, giving his comrades the thumbs up, saying that the job was a success. The Decepticon, who acted like the group leader, smirked at the shivering young mech before him, the sight was getting him aroused.

'Well at least we got this little cutie.' he snickered.

The Decepticons laughed as the leader forced Bluestreak to look up at him, his face tear stained and his expression showed fear. The leader drew himself closer and the youth sobbed as he felt a glossa lap up his tears, his trembling increasing and a horrible thought entering his mind. The leader stood back up and faced his troops.

'Well boys, since we've been working so hard this past cycle, how about we treat ourselves to a bit of entertainment before handing him over to the mine workers?'

Bluestreak's optics widened in horror as the Decepticons around him cheered. With one final attempt to free himself he broke free of the grip that held him in place and tried to escape. However he was a mere Neutral and these were Decepticon soldiers, he was caught in a matter of seconds.

'NO! NO! LET ME GO!' he screamed as he was dragged back to the middle of the room and forced on his hands and knees.

Bluestreak sobbed and cried as he felt hands grip his waist tightly and his cod piece was forced off, fear was overriding his mind and he tried desperately to shake free. He was caught off guard and he yelped when he felt something forced down his throat, his optics squeezing shut when he realized what it was. He made muffled whimpers and whines as the Decepticon in front of him gripped his horns tightly, forcing his head to move to and fro while the Decepticon behind him shoved two of his digits up the youth's aft. At that point Blue made a muffled scream but he felt a painful smack to the head from the Decepticon in front.

'You even think about biting and I'll rip your jaw off!' he grunted.

The Decepticon behind him seemed to be probing him for something and after a moment or two he retracted his fingers and looked to the other Decepticons, a cocky grin on his face.

'This one is an Unbonded! How much are they worth nowadays?'

The Decepticons smirked, knowing that they were in for a good treat but one of them shrugged, he was the smart one in the group and he knew his stuff.

'The higher-ups don't care if they Bonded or Unbonded, as long as they do the job right. It's only two Energon cubes extra if he is an Unbonded and we can do without an extra pair of Energon cubes.'

The Decepticons agreed with each other, deciding to make this Unbonded into a Bonded themselves, making the poor youth cry, his tears falling to the floor below him. The tears fell faster when he heard the unclasping of cod pieces and he braced himself for what he could imagine would be pain. Bluestreak optics suddenly flared open as he suddenly felt the most agonizing pain from his bonding ports as the Decepticon leader forced his bonding cable within the youth. Bluestreak made a muffled scream but did his best not to bite down as the grip on his waist was tightened and the pain was increasing. He felt his Spark pulse painfully in his chest as it was attacked by another, unwanted Spark and he felt like he was going to be ripped in two as the Decepticon group leader continued with fast and powerful thrusts. One of the Depeticons waiting for a turn starting to grope Bluestreak's wings, making the poor thing continue with his muffled pleas.

'Woah, he feels so smooth, he's gotta be worth something!' he chuckled.

'Ooh, let me touch him! He's gotta be worth at least 20,000 Energon Cubes.'

Bluestreak made more muffled please and protests, his cooling systems began to kick in and they tried desperately to keep Blue's body at a cool temperature. His Energon pumps had burst from the sudden rush of panic and it was starting to trail down his inner legs, much to the Decepticons glee, it was turning them all on The Depcepticon in front made a sudden growl and he tightened his grip on Bluestreak's horns before releasing his stored up energy into his mouth. When he retracted his bonding cables, Bluestreak coughed and spluttered up the foul lubricants forced down his mouth, joining his tears on the floor.

'Aw, whats the matter? Don't like the taste?'

The Decepticons snickered and got even more aroused now that Bluestreak began to voice his sobs, pleas and cries of pain. He gripped the floor or whatever he could as the pain increased, the Decepticon using him right now was quickening his pace and the energy build up was too much for Bluestreak to handle. Finally the Decepticon reached his peak and released a terrible amount of energy into Bluestreak's body, the poor mech screaming as loud as he could. He fell to the floor when he was released and he cried and cried as the Decepticons laughed at him.

'Who's next?' sniggered one.

'Me, let me go next!' cried one.

Bluestreak sobbed and tried to crawl away but he was forced back onto his feet. He found himself sitting on someones lap and he cried out again when he was penetrated once again. Since he was in a sitting position the Decepticon holding him thrusted upwards, making the poor mech cry out in pain as he tried to lean forward, hoping to jump off but the Decepticon held his waist and pulled his right wrist back, intending to keep him in place.

'L-let me go...p-please...I didn't do anything...' begged Bluestreak.

'Shut up.' snarled a nearby Decepticon.

They were only interested in hearing his cries and sobs but some of them didn't mind hearing him beg. Bluestreak tried to hide somewhere in his mind but only the memories of fear, death and betrayal existed, there was no more room for joy and happiness. He saw that his dead friend was still in the corner, the Decepticons waiting their turn starting kicking round what remained of his head. One of the Decepticons got bored and claimed he was going to put some of the mechs they caught out of their misery. Bluestreak cried as he heard screams, cruel laughter, the sound of a head being kicked around, the Decepticon moaning as he used his body for pleasure and the war raging on around him...the world had truly gone to hell.

* * *

Bluestreak curled up in the corner of the transport wagon, crying to himself as he felt nothing but pain. It had felt like it had taken forever for all the Decepticons to take their turns on him and when they were all done they threw him in with the rest of their prisoners and made their way to the DSTE or the Decepticon Slave Trade Exchange, near where the old factories used to stand. Bluestreak saw the world for the first time after the war had come, it was almost alien, he didn't recognize it and it was full of dead bodies of Autobots and Decepticons alike. The once proud towers had crumbled and the beautiful lights that Bluestreak marveled at were now gone. In the distance he could hear the war raging on, making the Decepticons quicken their pace to leave. Once he was in the wagon he crawled into a corner and cried until he had no more tears to shed, his whole life had fallen to the pits. In another corner was a huddled group of Neutrals, glaring at him angrily.

'It's because of his father we have to suffer.'

'Stupid thing got what it deserved.'

'I can't believe we were betrayed liked that. Cyro seemed so kind...guess that teaches me not to judge a book by it's cover.'

'If you ask me it's like father like son!'

'Thinks he's got problems!? What about us?'

Bluestreak flinched when he felt something thrown at him and he hugged himself tighter. He was getting the blame for what his father had done but who could blame them? Even Bluestreak failed to notice his father's darker side, it was only natural they would all hate him, they vented their anger onto him, it made them feel better, he even blamed himself. After a long period of time the wagon stopped and they were all forced out the wagons and into cues. Bluestreak looked round to see giant pens containing hundreds of Neutrals, all screaming and crying out to be released. On top of that there were hundreds of Decepticons, some were keeping an optic out for danger, others were keeping them on their prisoners. Above the DSTE, a giant Decepticon Emblem glowed, indicating that they were now in Decepticon territory. Gigantic Decepticons began to organize them into pens and the youth was surrounded by screams and his fear was building by the second. As he got closer he could hear what the Organizer was saying every time he was presented with a Neutral.

'Too old: Smelting Pit. Young, no damage: labour. Young but strong limbs: Training Pen. Lost Limb: Smelting pit. Sparkling: Labour. Young, no strong limbs or special qualties: Slave Pen.'

Bluestreak watched as poor Neutrals were dragged and thrown into pens like scrap. The Sparklings cried as they were separated from the bond-parents, the bond-parents begging to the Decepticons to have their Sparklings back. Older and damaged mechs in the Smelting Pit pen cried out for mercy as they were forced onto transport, taking them to a factory not too far from where Bluestreak was standing, it was filling the air with black smoke. The air was filled with screams and cries of horror, this place was a living nightmare. When it came to Bluestreak's turn he didn't dare look up as he was examined by the Organizer.

'Young, nice build but weak looking...his he an Unbonded?'

'Was.' snickered the Decepticon nearby.

Bluestreak made a small sob as the Organizer examined him some more, he seemed a little disappointed that Bluestreak was no longer an Unbonded.

'Young, nice build, not bad looking, "was" an Unbonded: Slave pen.'

Bluestreak cried out as he was suddenly thrown into a pen filled with mechs about his age, all of them frightened and scared but when they saw him they snarled in anger. They knew who he was and what his father had done, a nearby femme cursed him out of spite.

'Your father sold us out! He went to the Decepticon officer in charge and ratted out where all the hidden shelters were in exchange to become a Decepticon officer himself! You slag-pile! You father destroyed our lives!'

Bluestreak flinched, Cyro had reveled to the Decepticons all the hidden shelters within the city!? No wonder there were so many Neutral prisoners, the Decepticons rounded them up the moment they were told where they were hiding.

'I-I'm sorry.' whimpered Bluestreak, not sure why he should be apologizing but it was the only thing he could do.

The Neutarsl ignored him and sat down, waiting for something to happen. When the pen was finally full, they were redirected into transports where they were once again, sorted into different wagons. This time the Organizer was walking around with what looked like a Decepticon officer, a large and scary looking one, who smacked the Neutrals left and right for no reason. Bluestreak saw his great big red wings and his scary ruby like optics, piercing threw him when it came to his turn. The Decepticon officer smirked as he forced Bluestreak to look up.

'My this is a rather charming looking one. Where were you planning on sending this one?' he sneered.

'I was going to send him to the main base as a gift to Lord Megatron, he could use the entertainment.' replied the Organizer.

The Decepticon sneered at the name while the youth suddenly shivered. Megatron was the Decepticon leader, the most terrifying machine ever to walk the planet. He had heard that he single-handed killed over a hundred Autobots and he ate Sparklings for dinner. The Decepticon suddenly grabbed Bluestreak by the arm, making the poor thing cry out.

'Megatron has plenty of whores! This one shall stay here with me!'

The Organizer sighed but obeyed.

'Yes Lord Starscream...but I should warn you Shockwave is coming tomorrow and he won't be pleased to find that you've been keeping one to yourself. The last transport leaves tomorrow, I thought I better let you know.'

The Decepticon known as Starscream growled and dragged poor Bluestreak away, right inside the main building of the DSTE. He saw other Decepticon soldiers, all carrying weapons and forcing their slaves to transport Energon cubes to various compartments. Another Decepticon superior walked over to Starscream and he looked quite scary, especially the way he looked at Bluestreak.

'Starscream, what's with the runt? He can't do manual work! You better not be thinking of playing around with him, all those Neutrals go to Decepticon HQ at Kaon!'

Starscream snarled at the other Decepticon.

'For your information Blitzwing, this little runt is going to be my offering to Lord Megatron...once I gave him a test-run of course.'

Blitzwing growled low but shrugged it off, he was bored anyway and he didn't want Starscream to have all the fun. He looked round to make sure no one was listening before leaning in a little closer to the Decepticon officer.

'How about this, I won't tell anyone if you let me and some of the guys join in, we could play a hand of Triad while we're at it.'

Starscream considered this and he presumed it would be better than he had planned for his little pet. Bluestreak was just trying to block it all out, it almost sounded worse than the actual thing. Starscream then made a low growl and sighed, giving in.

'Alright fine, my quarters in less than 500 astroseconds and don't bring a crowd!'

Blitzwing smirked and ran off as Starscream continued to drag Bluestreak away, the youth starting to cry. Starscream snarled and slapped him, he hated cry-babies. He hissed into Blue's audios and threatened him to shut up or he'd throw him in the Smelting Pits. At that point Bluestreak would of taken the trip to the pits over everything else.

* * *

Tired and exhausted Bluestreak moaned in pain and sobbed as every circuit in his body ached from the intense overload of energy. Energon lubricants leaked out of every port in his body, since his cooling systems had shut down his body was trying to find other means to cool him down. The game the Decepticons had played on him was cruel indeed, they forced him to spread himself against the wall and warned him that if he moved they'd rip of one of his limbs. It caused his legs and arms to ache but he stayed there, even after time and time again they forced themselves on him, some making bets at what time he might fall. When he fell at one point he was kicked in the gut a few times before being ordered to stand back up against the wall. After what felt like forever, they grew bored and sent him back down to the wagons where he was being transported to the Decepticon HQ to become Lord Megatron's pet. Apparently if Bluestreak was to be found in Starscream's possession he would loose his rank, Blitzwing only offered to keep quiet if he could play with him.

'Tell anyone what happened and we will hunt you down!' snarled Starscream as he threw the poor thing into the wagon.

When the wagon began to move, Bluestreak tried to fall into recharge hoping, the rocking of the wagon would send him off to sleep. Time passed and he couldn't even close one optic in fear someone would take him, his fears and nightmares had come alive and there was no escaping it. Bluestreak sobbed again as he tried to sit up but he fell again when he felt a blow to the back. Thinking it was a Decepticon he looked up in fear, only to see he was surrounded by the other mechs on board the same wagon, all of them glaring down at him, some holding pipes and bars. The youth's optics widened with horror, he knew what they were here for.

'Your slagging father sold us out!' Now you're gonna pay!'

Bluestreak would of welcomed Unicron by now as the terrible beating began, kicking and hitting all over his body. He tried to curl up as he was beaten over and over, his body becoming dented and one of his wings was barely clinging to his body. All he could do was cower under the anger these mechs had vented towards him, crying softly as the pain refused to leave.

'Son of a Scrap-Pile!'

'You deserve to die!'

'You little runt, go to hell!'

Bluestreak yelped and cried in pain as blow after blow hurt more than the last. Why did they hate him so, it was Cyro, his adoptive father, who had wronged them, he had no idea what he was truly like. Why was their anger directed at him? Why did the war start? Why did Juno die? Why did his father betray them? Why were the Decepticons turning them into slaves? Why was he suffering? So many questions, none had an answer, all he could do was cry as the beating continued.

'I'm...I'm sorry...I'm sorry.' sobbed the youth.

The only thing he could do now was wait until they grew tired and apologize, over and over again.

**10 Cycles later**

The air was quiet around the abandoned prisoner camps, nothing moved and yet there were so many dead bodies, piling up in corners of the facility. The Decepticons used this for when they captured Neutrals and forced them to work, mining for Energon and other horrid tasks. However it was attacked by the Autobots and one of them foolishly unleashed a virus that wiped out half the camp, the rest died off. Now the Decepticon rarely enter the place in fear that they would catch the virus, leaving behind their dead slaves and dead comrades. The place was filled with death and no one had entered the facility since the virus broke out. However on that particular day there was movement for a change in the form of a young and red coloured Autobot scout, looking around the empty compound, checking if it was truly safe to enter the building. After scanning the area once more he looked over his shoulder at another Autobot, covered in yellow, who was waiting for any signal.

'C'mon Sunny! This place is supposed to have some Energon left inside!' cried the red Autobot.

The yellow Autobot huffed in annoyance and began to carefully tired across the compound, trying not to stand on any corpse. The red Autobot laughed as he watched the yellow one wincing every time he saw a dead body.

'It's not funny Side's, you should respect the dead for a change! Besides they're all covered in grease and I just had a new coat of wax put on!' snapped the yellow Autobot.

The red Autobot shrugged as he continued to approach the empty building before him, looking around and checking for any signs of life while the yellow one continued to watch his step. As they got closer, the red Autobot felt his Comm Link go off and he quickly opened the frequency to answer to whoever was trying to contact him.

'Sideswipe? Sunstreaker? Report at once!' came a commanding voice.

The red Autobot, known as Sideswipe, groaned with disbelief while the yellow Autobot, known as Sunstreaker, muttered curse words that shouldn't be heard. Sideswipe answered, knowing that the Autobot on the other end didn't like to be kept waiting.

'This is Sideswipe Prowl, we're about to enter the old slave facility near Kalis. We believe there should be some left over Energon the Con's didn't want.'

There was a grumble and the Autobot named Prowl starting his normal rountine of safety lectures.

'Very well but be careful. Not too long ago, some idiot decided to set off an EMP that contained a virus within the compound, killing off at least three quarters of it's personal. The Decepticons abandoned it believing it contained a contagious virus and no one has entered since. If you do find the Energon don't even think about consuming it, it might contain the virus. Remain alert at all times...and Sideswipe...no funny stuff or it's extra patrol duty! That goes for Sunstreaker as well.'

Sideswipe grumbled as he switched his Comm Link off, Sunstreaker now standing next to him and he also looked annoyed.

'It's not like there's anyone here!' moaned Sunstreaker as he walked off, watching where he stepped.

Sideswipe nodded in agreement and carried on, heading towards the entrance of the main building. He looked around and released a heavy sigh at the sight before him. Hundreds of dead mechs and femmes piled up, their faces filled with pain and horror and their optics dark, their bodies grey and lifeless now that their Sparks were long extinguished. Sideswipe once lived with his twin brother, Sunstreaker, in the city of Kaon where he made his living off doing stunts to wow the audience while Sunstreaker was an artist, making things that puzzled the red twin. When the war began Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were trying to decided who to join, not wanting to sit on their afts and hide like the Neutrals. In the end they joined the Autobots, inspired by their motto that Freedom is the Right of all Sentient Beings and that All Life is Worth Saving. For 10 long cycles they fought and even though 10 cycles was just a mere second to a Cybertronians life it had never felt so long before. Around the time Sideswipe wasn't used to seeing so many dead mechs but over time he had grown used to it.

'What a waste.' he sighed as he entered the building, his brother scanning the area.

It was dark and quiet, the only noise made was Sunstreaker's scanning device and their own foot falls as they explored the old building. Sideswipe looked around, trying to detect any Energy Signal but so far he found none and they ventured deeper into the dark corridors and chambers.

'No sign of any Energon...those Decepticons must of grabbed it all before running off!' muttered Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe noticed but he wasn't giving up, they hadn't checked the lower floors and that's were Decepticons usually keep their Energon supplies. Walking down the steps into the dark, Sunstreaker continued to scan while Sideswipe checked for danger. There weren't that many dead down here but it still made Sideswipe jump when he saw a corpse slammed against the wall. Sunstreaker sneered at it when he noticed the Decepticon Insignia and he kicked it's head off, earning a snort from Sideswipe.

'What was that about respecting the dead?' teased the red twin.

'Unless it's a Decepticon you can turn it into scrap!' replied Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe shrugged and almost jumped when he heard his brothers scanning device kick off. It had finally found an Energy Signal, very faint but it was there. Excited the brothers ran off, listening as the beeping noise got louder and louder, meaning they were very close. At last they arrived at a door that was locked from the outside, Sunstreaker's device telling him that the Energy Signal was behind that door.

'Alright, I'll open this!' snickered Sideswipe as he transformed his arm into a drilling device.

As Sideswipe drilled the locks away, Sunstreaker examined the door.

'This doesn't look like a place where Decepticons would keep their stash!' he muttered.

Sideswipe ignored him and drilled off the final lock, the door swinging open. The brothers looked inside to find that it was very dark and to their confusion there was no faint purple glow that Energon cubes gave off. Sideswipe stepped in and looked round, adjusting his optics so he could see in the dark while Sunstreaker checked to see if his Scanning Device wasn't broken. As Sideswipe looked around he saw something slouched in the corner of the room.

'Hey Sunny, turn on your search lights!'

Sunstreaker entered the room and switched them on the thing Sideswipe spotted. Sitting in the corner of that small room was what looked like another corpse of a Neutral, making both the twins sigh in frustration.

'This isn't a storage room, it's a cell! The poor thing must of been thrown in here!' grumbled Sunstreaker as he headed for the door.

He was stopped by Sideswipe who suddenly had a thought.

'Wait bro, what if the Energy Signal came off him?'

'Are you stupid!? He's been in here for 10 cycles with no Energon! There's no way his Spark is still on line!'

Sideswipe hadn't thought of that but it was the only thing that made sense. Looking down at the corpse he saw that he was covered in dents and slash marks,meaning that he had been beaten badly. He almost looked a little like Prowl but his red horns were smaller as was his frame. he also looked terribly young and the expression on his face showed that in his last moments he was depressed and in pain. Sunstreaker huffed as his brother didn't seemed to be listening to him and he walked over to the corpse, hoisting it up until their heads were next to each other, Sunstreaker looking at his not impressed brother.

'Don't do that Sunny.' muttered the red Twin.

'Look at him Side's, his dead! Is he moving? No! Is he asking me to put him down? No! Is he-'

Sunstreaker then noticed that his brothers face was suddenly filled with terror and he raised his hand, pointing with a trembling arm at what Sunstreaker was holding.

'S-S-Sunny! I-I-It's a-a-a-ali...i-i-it's a-a-a-a...'

Confused Sunstreaker looked at the corpse...to find he was staring into a pair of faintly lit optics.

'HOLY PRIMUS!' screeched Sunstreaker as he dropped the now alive mech, making a small groan as he hit the floor.

The brothers jumped back as the weak mech was now trying to sit up, moaning in pain. The dust fell off his body and they both could feel a Spark pulsing within him. Sideswipe couldn't believe it, after all this time alone in this cell, this mech was alive. He tried to help it but Sunstreaker held him back.

'Are you insane, he maight have that virus!'

'But Sunny we can't leave him here! Besides what if he had been in this cell when the EMP went off? The virus probably never touched him and the Decepticons left him to die! We have to take him back bro, it's our duty!'

Sunstreaker didn't looked to pleased but he was an Autobot and one of his many roles was to save lives. Sideswipe then walked over to the weak mech, the poor thing was still trying to get up. When he tried to grab him, the mech yelped and tried to push Sideswipe away. Sideswipe held him in a tight embrace and tried to calm him down.

'It's OK...it's OK...we're here to help...don't be scared.'

After a moment or so the weakened mech finally calmed down and fell in recharge, the twins noticing his Spark was fading again. Sideswipe glared up at his brother.

'C'mon Sunny, help me carry him up!'

* * *

When they got outside, they finally got a better look at the mech they were carrying out and both the twins suddenly were enchanted it's looks.

'He's...pretty good looking!' chuckled Sunstreaker, holding the mech by the legs.

Sideswipe was holding the arms and he was looking at the mech from an upside down angle but he too was captivated by this mech they found. He did look a little like Prowl but he was younger and his paint job was darker with a red mid-section and thighs. His face was more innocent looking and if he wasn't covered in dents and scars he would of been the most beautiful thing the twins had ever seen. Already Sideswipe was beginning to blush at the mere sight of him.

'We gotta get him back to base, Ratchet will fix him up!' suggested Sideswipe.

However getting this mech and themselves across Decepticon territory was going to be a problem so they contacted the only Autobot they knew who would put his life on the line to help a fellow Cybertronian. Opening his Comm Link he made a quick call to the Autobot Leader.

'Optimus? Optimus Prime, this is Sideswipe, we need assistance with transporting an injured Neutral back to base!'

Sideswipe waited for an answer and was overjoyed to hear his leader's voice answer back through his Comm Link. he seemed to be quite surprised with what Sideswipe had reported.

'A Neutral? I thought there weren't any left. Very well send me your coordinates and I'll be there as soon as I can.'

Sideswipe wasn't surprised that Optimus would be shocked to hear that there were still some Neutrals in the world, many had either taken a side or died. However he was relieved to hear that Optimus was on his way and glad that Sunstreaker was trying to get the weakened mech in a comfortable position. The Twins sat either side of him, hoping he would make it. They didn't have any Energon on them so all they could was pray that Optimus would get here on time, all they could do was keep an optic on him, this strange but beautiful mech they found all alone in a dark and cold place.


	2. Different Surroundings

**Different Surroundings**

* * *

**_Authors Note: I made a mistake in my last chapter. A Cycle lasts an hour, not a year so from now on I will refer to the incident as Ten Stellar Cycles, which is equal to ten years._**

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sat outside the med-bay near the window that allowed them to have a look inside. After Optimus arrived they carried back the weakened mech back to their secret base in Iacon where he was sent to the med bay and checked for any viruses before the medic began to work on him. Even though Ratchet was one of the grumpiest Medic's ever Sideswipe and Sunstreaker trusted him to care for the new mech in the base, he was after all the best in the business. The Chief Engineer also assisted, the unpredictable Wheeljack who just happened to be Ratchet's bond-mate, they almost made the perfect pair if it wasn't for Wheeljack's habit to blow up things and then leave Ratchet to fix them. He kept his mask on for, even though he had a nasty slash from the right side of his mouth that reached to the back of his face, he was still quite cute to look at and Ratchet hated it when other Autobots set their optics on what's his. He wouldn't even allow the Twins inside the med bay whilst they fixed up the mech, meaning that all the Twins could do was watch and wait. They were joined by Optimus Prime, Prowl the second in command and Jazz the third in command, all a little curious about the mech that was found in the abandoned slave camp. For once Prowl was giving the twins words of praise instead of screams and shouts.

'I'm am pleased with you both, you have saved a life and we might of gained a new ally.' said the Second in Command, acting like he was the high and almighty Primus himself.

'Now Prowl, I'm not sure if making him join us yet is a good idea, he may not have a side in this war but he does look a little young. Plus Ratchet is concerned with his mental state.' argued Optimus, the greatest leader to ever graced the Prime line and an inspiration to all the younger Autobots.

'I agree Prowl, the kids too young and he looks like he went through hell! Give him time to settle in before we send him off to the Iacon Shelters.' seconded Jazz, giving Prowl a slap to the back, a young officer with a childlike attitude but very brave and very loyal to his comrade's.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker didn't listen to them as they watched through the window of the med bay at the sleeping mech, now fully repaired and getting a good supply of Energon. They were right, now that he was fixed up he was just too gorgeous to keep their optics off him, his peaceful face almost looked angelic under the soft light and his small frame made him look adorable in Sunstreaker's opinion. Ratchet was taking good care of him and when he finished with the check-up he came out to give the report.

'How's he doing!' asked Sideswipe.

'Is he gonna be OK?' asked Sunstreaker.

Ratchet sighed and he addressed Optimus Prime rather than the twins, thinking that at the moment it had nothing to do with them. Sideswipe snarled and Sunstreaker pouted when Ratchet pushed them out the way to make his way to the Autobot Leader.

'He's stable at the moment and we banged out the dents. He has suffered and I'm surprised he managed to keep his Spark on line for 10 Stellar-Cycles. I believe he must of went into Statis Lock to preserve his Spark Energy until he was woken by the twins here. He'll wake up soon but I don't know what to expect, he was young and the Decepticons used him as a slave...also Optimus there is something I need to discuss with you.'

Ratchet dragged the Autobot leader away and spoke in low tones, talking about something the Medic didn't want anyone to hear. The twins didn't care at the moment, they just peeped in the med bay to see how their new guest was doing. Wheeljack was standing next to him, checking his vitals and systems, making sure the youth was doing alright. He noticed the brothers and formed a smirk behind his mask.

'It's alright, you can come in.' chuckled the Engineer.

Wheeljack was way nicer than Ratchet and the twins thanked him as they gazed down at the sleeping beauty. Now that he was fixed and clean he looked even more enchanting and both the twins wouldn't mind standing there for the rest of their cycles just to look at him. They stood there watching him, as if they were statues destined to remain there for eternity. It was a long silence before the twins began to talk.

'Is he gonna wake up soon?' asked Sideswipe.

'That's up to him.' replied Wheeljack.

Wheeljack couldn't believe that for once the twins were interested in someone other than themselves. Usally they never took interest in the other Autobots, like Ironhide for instance. He had been with the Autobots since the beginning but the Twins continue to forget his name and face. Wheeljack would wonder if the Twins were either teasing the old mech or were just too self centered. It was a nice change for once, watching the twins watch over the sleeping mech like they were guarding him, their optics filled with curiosity and wonder. The Engineer grabbed some forms and headed to the door, believeing that for once he could entrust the Twins to do a simple task.

'Sorry can you two keep an optic on him, I gotta get these forms to Perceptor.'

The brothers nodded and waited till Wheeljack left the room before leaning down closer to the sleeping mech. Up close he was really cute and Sunstreaker started to blush a little when he found himself a little too close to him. Sideswipe snickered a little, he hadn't seen his brother blush like that in a long time.

'Wonder when he's gonna wake up?' quiered Sideswipe.

As the twins quietly talked amongst themselves, the mech below them began to stir slightly, trying to wake up from a terrible nightmare that wouldn't let him go.

* * *

Bluestreak was surrounded by darkness that went on as far as he could see. For a moment he presumed he was still in that cell under the Decepticon Prisoner base but something was different, he felt like he was lying on a soft berth and it was comforting, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He tried sitting up and opening his optics but he couldn't see anything, he couldn't hear anything and yet he felt like he was being watched. He tried standing up and looking around, trying to detect some form of life but so far he felt nothing and yet he did. It was all very confusing, he he was all alone in the dark and he felt like there was somebody there, a warm presence that surrounded him and made him feel safe.

'Hello?' he squeaked.

No one answered but he still felt like someone was there. He tried calling out again and got the same response, he was already starting to think he had died and was in the realm of the All Spark. However he finally heard something, something distant, something moving, something coming towards him. He tuned up his audios so he could detect what ever it was but all he heard was a chilling scratching noise, like metal claws dragging along stone walls. He looked round, starting to panic, it was getting louder and louder with each second.

'Who is it?' he cried, praying to get a response.

All he got was the sound of claws, scraping away at the floor, as if some mad animal was desperately trying to make it's way over to him. He cried out again, hoping he would get some intelligent answer but it continued. In fear he ran, he didn't know where he was going but the sound was scaring him as it got closer, it was like all his fears were chasing him, hunting him down and wouldn't stop till he was their's. Whatever was making the noise was gaining on him and Bluestreak heard a new sound, even more terrifying than the last.

'...It's...all...your...fault...'

Bluestreak suddenly fell to his knees and covered his audios, trying to block out the taunts and the noise all around him. He begged it to go away but it refused to leave him, all he could do was try to crawl away and cover his audios, but the nose was overpowering him and he already felt weak.

'...You...made...us...suffer...'

'...You...deserve...to...die...'

'...Why...didn't...you...do...anything?...'

'...Where...were...you?...'

'...Why...didn't...you...stop...this?...'

He felt tears run down his face, he felt pain all over his body as the memories returned to him. The torture, the pure terror, the living nightmare he was forced to endure all alone. He cried and cried, giving into the terrible taunts that pierced through him, making his life even more unbearable. As he felt the darkness creep over him he suddenly heard something else, something that was louder than the noise and voices all around him.

'Are you going to wake up soon?'

At that moment Bluestreak found that the noise and the voices had stopped, the darkness was disappearing and in the distance he could hear computers humming and machines beeping away. He also felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, something he had yearned for ever since the nightmare began...the presence of mechs who didn't want to harm him.

* * *

Sideswipe perked up suddenly when he noticed that the youth was starting to wake up, shaking his brother so he was alert. They both peered down at him, his optics switching on and his face filled with confusion as he looked around the room, which all seemed new to him. Sideswipe felt his Spark quicken, what should he say, what should he do? Normally he would scream in their audios but he found that he just didn't have the Spark to do it. He wanted to say kind words, to show that he wasn't a rude and crude machince, to be someone the mech could trust. However Sunstreaker had beaten him to the punch and the yellow twin leaned over and said in a not too loud tone.

'Hey there, how was your nap!?'

The youth suddenly snapped it's head in the direction of the voice, his optics widening in fear and he suddenly yelped, making the twins jump back and the youth falling off the berth, the wires snapping off his arms and the thud that made some items fall of their respective places. The sight of the twins must of scared him, he had been alone for quite some time so it wasn't a surprise he was so suddenly afraid. Sideswipe slapped his brother on the head and glared at him.

'Idiot, he's still scared!' snarled Sideswipe.

'I was just being friendly.' pouted Sunstreaker.

'Screaming 'how was your nap' in his audios ISN'T friendly!'

Sunstreaker pouted but he had to admit he wouldn't like it if someone screamed into his audios after waking up from a long recharge, he'd be quite annoyed. The twins carefully looked round the other side of the berth were the youth was shivering in the corner of the room, his optics squeezed shut and he was muttering some words really fast, but Sunstreaker made them out to be,

'I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry.'

Sideswipe carefully approached the youth, the poor thing yelping as he got closer, his entire being trembling...he was in complete fear, as if he believed that the whole world was against him. Sideswipe wanted to show him he had nothing to fear, he wanted the youth to feel safe. Kneeling down until he was about the same level of the shivering mech he tried to show him that he meant no harm.

'It's OK, we're not gonna hurt you.' said Sideswipe in a low and sweet tone.

After a moment of shivering the youth finally looked up, still afraid of the red mech standing in front of him. Sideswipe kept at a distance, he wasn't used to treating scared mechs but he knew he had to try for this one, his optics were filled with fear and he needed to know he was safe. Sunstreaker wanted to help but Sideswipe shook his head, telling him that they should take one step at a time with him. He looked back at the youth who was now looking up at him, no longer hiding behind his arms.

'Are you OK? Does it hurt any where?' asked Sideswipe.

The red twin felt pleased with himself when the mech shook his head, communicating with him at last, the youth was still uneasy to have the red mech so close and he tried to shuffle back a little. Trying not to get ahead of himself Sideswipe introduced himself, hoping he would gain the youth's trust.

'I'm Sideswipe and that's my bro, Sunstreaker. We found you in that Prisoner camp and we rescued you, now you're safe here in Autobot HQ! Don't worry Ratchet patched you up but he said you needed-'

'A-Autobot?' squeaked the mech.

Sideswipe flushed a little red, even his voice sounded cute. He realized he was going a little too fast so he tried to narrow it down a little, hoping that the mech would begin to trust him after explaining everything to him. He had never dealt with anything like this before but so far he thought he was doing alright.

'That's right we're Autobots, we found you and now you're safe.'

The mech sat up a little and looked around, almost curious about the room he was in. He saw the Autobot insignia on Sideswipe's chest and seemed to have recognized it, making him relax a little. He looked over at Sunstreaker who waved a little and walked over, making the mech flinch but not cower. Sideswipe gently held out his hand as a gesture of trust, hoping the mech would accept it.

'Well that's who we are, what's your name?'

The mech looked at the hand and then at the red Autobot and then back at the hand. For a moment nothing happened and then to Sideswipe's joy, the mech gave him his hand and almost whispered out his name.

'Bluestreak.'

Although Sideswipe was overjoyed to at last hear the name of the cute mech he had found in the ruins, Sunstreaker tilted his head, puzzled at the name. Cybertronians were given names based on their model or their given personality so either Bluestreak was always sad when he was a Sparkling or he once had a blue paint job. Blue meant a few things on Cybertron but there were too many reasons to figure out why he was given such a name.

'Why are you called Bluestreak? Apart from the optics I don't see any blue on you.'

Bluestreak didn't know what to say and Sideswipe gave his brother an annoyed look.

'Why is Ratchet called Ratchet? Why is Prowl called Prowl? Why is-'

'OK, OK, I get it. Anyway, he's called Ironhide cause he's tough and Ratchet sounds like a tool which he spend a lot of time with!' muttered Sunstreaker.

'Well stop asking dumb questions you twit!'

Sideswipe smirked a little when he noticed a small smile had crept on the youth's face and he helped Bluestreak stand up, the young mech still a little scared with what was happening around him. However his small dark hands felt so gentle in Sideswipe's and he did look adorable as he stood there looking around. Also he thought the name, Bluestreak, sounded good on him anyway, who care's if it didn't have anything to do with his body colour. Sideswipe was about to say something else when Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz entered the med bay, the Medic suddenly mad to see the twins interfering with his patient.

'What the slag are you two up to now!' he cried.

The sudden scary and loud voice from Ratchet made Bluesteak yelp and suddenly grabbed Sideswipe, hugging him and trying to hide his head in his chest. At that moment Sideswipe's face suddenly went as red as his paint job, blushing like mad to have the cute little mech squeeze up against him and Sunstreaker giggled at his brothers face.

'Aw, you look so cute.' snickered Sunstreaker.

At the mention of the word "cute" the hug got even tighter, of course at the time Sideswipe was unsure as to why Bluestreak began to hug him so tightly. So Sideswipe glared at his brother and tried to fight the urge to hug the young mech back. As Sideswipe continued to blush and Bluestreak continued to hold him, Ratchet walked over, still a little angry that the Twins came in the med bay without his permission but when he noticed that the mech was up he tried to calm down, forgetting what condition he was in. He shot a glare at the Twins when he detected that the youth was scared and shivering in Sideswipe's arms.

'What did you two do to make him all scared.' growled the Medic.

'Us!? You scared him the moment you came in!' argued Sunstreaker.

As Ratchet grumbled at the smart-ass comment from the yellow Twin, Prowl stepped forward and he also looked annoyed. He looked down at Bluestreak and he leaned in to question him, forgetting what mental state the youth was in.

'Did he say anything about the Decepticons?'

At the mention of the Decepticons, Bluestreak began to shake even harder and his grip on Sideswipe was starting to hurt the red Twin. Sideswipe grumbled, it figured that Prowl wouldn't give a dam about other mechs feelings, always about work and never about others. Before anyone could start an argument Optimus stepped forward and gently placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder.

'As soon as he has calmed down, we all need to have a private word in my office. Try not to bring up the Decepticons near him, OK Prowl?'

Prowl sighed but agreed and Bluestreak peeped up at Optimus Prime, a little scared to see how big he was. Since Prime's face was half covered it was almost too hard for the youth to guess what emotion the giant mech was expressing so he was still a little scared. He then looked up at Sideswipe who smirked back down, trying to tell him that it was all OK.

'It's OK Blue, he's our leader and he's the coolest and the kindest Autobot you'll ever meet. Just don't play any pranks on him and you'll be fine.'

Jazz seemed impressed that the Twins had managed to gain the trust of the new mech called Blue but Sunstreaker whispered into his audios later that his name was really Bluestreak, Sideswipe had a habit of giving everyone he met a nickname. After sorting every thing out the Twins were forced out the med bay, leaving the scared youth behind in Ratchet's care. Bluestreak suddenly felt all alone when the Autobots known as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker left but when Ratchet offered him to sit on the berth, he suddenly got scared again.

'It's alright Bluestreak, I just want to give you a quick examination.' explained the Medic, trying to sound kind.

Bluestreak hugged himself as he slowly walked over to the berth, not looking up at Ratchet as he sat down. Ratchet placed a hand on the youth's shoulder, trying his best to show that he wasn't going to show him any harm, he knew what he was about to say would scare him. He spoke in a low tone.

'Bluestreak, I understand that you have been through terrible times and the...they did horrible things to you. After giving you an scan I noticed you have some internal damage in a certain area of your body...I know this is sudden but I have to check if there are no leaks or burst Energon pipes otherwise you'll be forced to spend the rest of your life on a berth. If you suddenly feel uncormtable I will stop...do you want someone else in the room? Sideswipe or Sunstreaker perhaps, you seem to like them. Or perhaps you'd like-'

Before Ratchet could even finish his sentence the young mech suddenly jumped off the berth and crawled into a corner, after everything had settled into his circuits with what the medic was about to do to him, Bluestreak cowered in fear as Ratchet tried to approach him. Bluestreak cried out and scurried into another corner, earning a tired sigh from the Medic. He had dealt with cases like this before, he even had the same problem with Wheeljack once...but that was a long time ago. On the way home Wheeljack was attacked by a thug, who wanted nothing but the Energon Scraps that the Engineer was munching on. However he became desperate and slashed his Energy-Blade across Wheeljack's face, leaving him scarred and traumatized. Ratchet was at home, he could of made the choice to walk to the station to pick Wheeljack up but he was too tired to get up from his berth. How he rembered the great amount of regret he felt when he got the call that his bond-mate was found in the middle of the street with half his face gone. After getting patched up Wheeljack wouldn't even go outside, he didn't let Ratchet come near him or even eat. It took took some time but Ratchet was able to bring back the Wheeljack he almost lost. Now here he was with another youth, scared of the world around him.

'I swear to Primus I won't hurt you.'

That didn't work, Bluestreak suddenly grabbed a pole and tried to defend himself, making Ratchet grumble. He could see the fear, the pain, the sorrow, all of it was locked up inside those deep blue optics that stared at the Medic, with a pleading look, a look he must of used over a hundred times but was ignored. He didn't want to hurt him however Ratchet didn't have the time for this and he pulled up a tool he rarely ever used.

'I'm sorry,' he sighed.

Bluestreak wailed as he was hit by a controlled EMP wave that forced him to shut down. Ratchet stepped in to grab him as he fell and he sighed once again as he gazed down at the sleeping youth. The poor thing had been through so much and he could only fix the parts on the outside, fixing the parts on the inside was a challenge even for him.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sat in the rec room, wondering what Ratchet was doing to Bluestreak, what Optimus wanted to talk to him about and what his future with the Autobots may hold. Sunstreaker thought that it would be cool if he would join but Sideswipe reminded his brother that most of the Neutrals rescued didn't want to join, mainly because of their mental state. Sideswipe believed that Optimus would send him to the refugee shelters in Iacon, a safe haven for those who didn't want to be part of the war but he too wanted the youth to stay but the only way for him to do that was to join the Autobot ranks.

'He'd make a cool Autobot.' sighed Sunstreaker.

'Yeah but he has to go through Prowl first!' muttered Sideswipe.

Prowl always tested everyone's abilities before allowing them to enlist and the Twins had a feeling that the moment Prowl saw him him, he didn't see a possible Autobot solider. Plus it wouldn't be really fair to force Bluestreak to join, he was a little too timid and almost new to the world around him. As the siblings pondered about the youth, Jazz greeted them both, interested in what they learnt about the young mech they found.

'Nice to see you two did something useful for once.' chuckled the third in command.

The Twins pouted, they hated it when Jazz teased them about their work even though he too had a habit of slacking. The younger officer sat with them, a smirk on his face as the Twins starting asking questions about what Prowl and Prime might do to Bluestreak.

'He's only been here for a while and you two already like him.' snickered Jazz.

'Yeah but if he gets sent to the Iacon shelters then we will never see him till the war ends!' sighed Sideswipe.

'Plus if he does decide to become an Autobot he has to go through Prowl first and he ain't that easy to please.' sighed Sunstreaker.

Prowl was one hard mech to impress, so far the only Autobot he was impressed with was Optimus himself, he called everyone else slackers and pathetic when they couldn't get the job done. When Neutrals came to them to enlist they had to go through Prowl first and he only let half of them join, the other half were lucky they survived the trials the second in command had laid out for them. Bluestreak didn't stand a chance if he wanted to join the Autobots, if he ever did. Even Jazz had his doubts about the newcomer.

'In my opion he wouldn't make a good Autobot. He's young, frail and not very tall.'

'He's taller then Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and all the rest of the midgets!' snapped Sunstreaker.

The Yellow Twin yelped suddenly when someone kicked him in the leg, looking down to see a very angry looking Bumblebee, the smallest member of the Autobot team. He was about the same age as the Neutarl but his model was designed to be small, however he did impress Prowl when he wanted to enlist, his height was a great asset for scout missions and he was hardly noticable whilst he was spying on the Decepticons, the only problem with that though was that his bright paint job usually gave him away. However if there was one thing that Bumblebee hated it was when someone joked about his size.

'Careful, I sting!' growled Bumblebee.

Sunstreaker grumbled as Sideswipe and Jazz laughed their vocals out. Bumblebee joined them, he too was curious about the mech that had been found by the Twins, he was already the talk of the base.

'So what's he like?' asked the small Autobot.

'He kinda looks like Prowl...but nicer looking!' explained Sideswipe, trying to picture what a "nicer" looking Prowl would look like.

'Plus he's really, really cute! It makes you want to hug him till he off-lines.' sighed Sunstreaker.

Bumblebee raised an optic brow, he knew that the twins were players but the moment a new bot came in they were all over them like Decepticons fighting over Energon mines, it was annoying at first but soon everyone got used to it, except for Prowl. Jazz just chuckled, he could see that dreamy look in the Twins optics as they talked about the new bot, it was both new and something expected. Jazz admitted when he first met Prowl he did everything he could to find the SIC's nicer points but even his bad points made him more attractive, which was rather strange since nobody suspected that Prowl was Jazz's type. Then again it was Jazz and he was just as unpredictable as the Twins.

'Do you think Prime will let him stay?' asked Bumblebee.

Jazz shrugged.

'Well we can't really get him to Iacon now that the Decepticons are prowling the area and we're really busy with all the raids and the battles...to be honest I'm not sure whats gonna happen to him.'

The Twins looked at each other, a little serious now. If Bluestreak couldn't get to Iacon and if he couldn't stay in the base, what in the name of Primus would Prowl and Prime do to him? As they pondered over what to do there was a sudden shout from the entrance of the room and everyone turned to see Ratchet enter the room holding his optics with Perceptor following.

'OF ALL THE SLAGGING GLITCHES I HAD TO FIX!' howled the medic as he grabbed an Energon cube.

The Twins looked at each other a little confused as to why Ratchet was in such a foul mood but when the medic removed his hand they saw that both of his optics had cracked and some parts of his face were dented rather badly. Sideswipe gasped and Sunstreaker just stared blankly at the damaged medic's face, as did everyone else. Prowl walked in and he too was horrified to see the medic in such a state.

'What the slag happened to you!?' demanded the officer, looking at medic in such a way.

Ratchet glared at him and then glared at the Twins and then back at Prowl. Ratchet took a few inhales of air to calm himself as he explained what had happened to him.

'It's nothing...I was fixing the new one...and he woke up in the middle of it and panicked...kicked me in the face a few times too.'

That caught Prowl's attention as did it catch the Twin's attention. The metal plating on an Engineer and a Medic's frame was destined to be tough, the fact that some neutral had dented it with just a few kicks meant that he had potentiol and in a way it was a good thing, for Bluestreak that is. Prowl just looked horrified but yet he was impressed.

'Bluestreak did this?' he asked again.

Ratchet nodded as he downed another Energon cube.

'Where is he?'

'Put him back to sleep, Wheeljack's keeping an optic on him so don't worry. I'm going to have to repair him when I get a stronger sedative in stock.'

As the officer and the medic talked about the past event, the Twins looked at each other and a rather cheeky smirk formed on both their faces, a smirk that made Bumblebee roll his optics and Jazz mutter a few Cybertronian curse words. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had a feeling that Bluestreak was going to fit in rather well within the Autobot ranks.


End file.
